


a breath to take home with me

by landofpromise



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, canon compliant but not really lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofpromise/pseuds/landofpromise
Summary: james is home.





	a breath to take home with me

james is coming home, and toni hopes it’s for good. 

toni won’t lie, when he woke up and saw that bayern weren’t going to try and sign james, he was relieved, only to remember why james requested a loan in the first place. his mood had soured a bit, but nonetheless he texted him ‘bienvenido’ and went into his en-suite to get ready for the day. 

james responds with a heart, and toni finally puts his phone back down on the night table. 

the unspoken promise that they’d pick up where they left off was still there, but toni was unsure about how long james would even be in madrid. 

toni manages to get ready for the day, only spacing out approximately three times.

—  
they don’t go to practice together or anything, but they’ve got plans to leave together. when they spot each other, they exchange shy smiles before toni thinks _fuck it,_ and marches over.

“jamesito,” toni greets, going in for a hug. he’s glad that james immediately engulfs him and he hopes no one can see him breathing into the space of james’ neck. 

james grins against toni’s ear. “kroos.”

toni pulls away. “cold,” toni says, clutching to his chest in fake indignation. 

“how’ve you been?” james says, beginning to walk down the hallway of the training centre. 

“okay,” toni says, then lowly says “missed you.”

“you have me.”

“i hope we can make something big out of this season,” toni says. 

“me too,” james says. “i’m going to train extra hard this pre season.”

_shouldn’t have to,_ is on the tip of toni’s tongue, but he leaves it there. instead he grabs james hand and squeezes.

“let me show you—“

toni is interrupted when the rest of the team spot james. it’s all hugs and kisses and shouting and james looks so happy to be back and toni swears if it’s ruined he doesn’t know what he will do. 

marcelo already has his phone out, and toni has the itch to tell him not to post anything of them getting too close but he knows better, knows he’ll just get a late notification from the squad’s group chat about ‘lovebirds being reunited’. 

when sergio pulls him to the side before he goes to drive james home and asks him if everything’s alright with him and james, he nods and feels as though he really means it. 

—  
because james is a morning person, and because toni will do a lot for him, he’s joined him for a hike. the weather is beautiful at least, and james looks beautiful when he looks into the sky and his eyes crinkle due to the brightness of the sun. 

when they’re walking through a trail at seven in the morning, james tells him that his daughter is coming for the week. 

“she excited to be back in madrid?” toni asks with a small smile. 

“yeah, she loves this city,” james says, kicking a pebble near his foot. “let's hope i’m not on the move.”

“if they can’t see your talents today, they’re crazy,” toni says quietly as he looks james in the eye. 

“or i just play for a ridiculously talented team,” james counters.

“you’re worth being on this team,” toni says seriously. 

james kisses the corner of his mouth. “you don’t need to court me.”

“shut up,” toni laughs, he grabs james hand and squeezes a little longer than he should out here, but he doesn’t care. now toni’s thinking he should court james. the first time he met him, it was mostly lust and admiration driving him toward the other. he’s never actually taken james out to a fancy dinner. they went away together on a weekend, but their objective was to remain in bed. 

for a moment he mildly panics, he’s already bad at this partner thing.

“i can hear you thinking,” james quirks. “did you not hear what i just said?”

“but—“

“i just want you,” james interrupts him. 

“but there is a new restaurant by my house that’s really good,” toni says.

james looks at him. “do they do takeout?”

toni frowns. “no, it’s top—“

“my idea of a perfect date is you, me, a couple of beers and a tv,” james explains. he bumps toni’s shoulder with his own for emphasis. 

toni swallows the lump in his throat. “okay, babe.”

james seems satisfied with that. he continues to walk ahead on the trail. 

—  
he’s come over for the day, with the promise of helping james take salomé out for a picnic and watch movies later. he can’t help but be a little excited, another thing to do with james, and he’s fond of This already, from the times he’s seen her. 

when james opens his door, toni is holding a case of beer and smiling shyly. “can you put these in the fridge?”

james rolls his eyes fondly. he looks good, toni thinks to himself. “would you like to come in?”

toni wonders, as he trails a metre or two behind james and his daughter on the madrid sidewalk, if she ever thinks her dad spends a little too much time with one t eammate. she said she doesn’t really remember toni, which is fine, because she’s more than fine to reacquaint herself: showing pictures of her drawings 

“say goodbye to toni,” james tells salomé softly. she waves sleepily at toni who waves back. he watches with a soft smile as they head up the stairs. toni absently wonders when an appropriate time is to head upstairs to james’ room.

15 minutes feels sufficient enough. he lays down on the bed and opens instagram on his phone. 

james is quietly slipping into his room, closing the door lightly behind him so not to wake up salomé.

“salomé’s asleep,” james explains.

“i assumed.”

“so, she’s asleep,” james repeats. toni looks up from where he’s reading to tell him he’d already heard him when he sees his boyfriend is crawling on his knees up the mattress, stopping where toni’s legs are crossed. he looks at toni expectantly.

“do you want something?” toni has some sort of clue what it may be, but he likes to play games sometimes. 

“you know what i want,” james all but whispers. 

“tell me what you want, baby,” toni says gently, just to torture him. “i can’t read your mind.”

“we haven’t fucked in so long,” james complains petulantly. “need you.”

“tell me how,” toni says and watches how james swallows. he feels his own throat getting dry as well. james is lying on his stomach, both hands on either of toni’s shins and he whines.

“wanna feel you inside me,” james says, eyes closed. “want you to stretch me out.”

toni swallows back and moan and has to squeeze himself to tamper down his excitement at james’ words. despite how shaky james’ voice is, despite him not looking at toni, toni can’t help but swell with pride when he remembers james didn’t even want to sigh aloud in bed years ago.

he runs a hand through james’ hair. “i want to fuck you.”

“shouldn’t have woken up late before you left for the tour,” james grins, eyes opening again. “now i’m all wound up.”

“we have all the time in the world, now.”

james quickly moves after that, helping toni out of his shorts and t-shirt, before getting rid of his own clothing. toni stares, because he has to, and can’t believe he survived two years without seeing this everyday. james is smiling down at him from where he’s sat up, is tan from the summer, workout regime displaying and toni—toni loves him. 

“c’mere baby,” toni mutters, eyes not leaving james. james crawls up until his chest is pressed against toni’s and gives him a kiss. they make out like that for a while, naked and pressed together, toni moving grinding his hips up ever so slightly. 

james pulls away to look at toni. “are we just going to do this for the rest of the night?”

“no,” toni mumbles. “just missed you.”

“don’t you miss being inside me?” james asks in a low voice that goes straight to toni’s groin. 

“that, too,” toni says as he flips them over so that james is lying back against the pillows. they haven’t done much yet, but james looks so pretty like this, cheeks flushed a light pink and lips kissed slightly puffier. 

he reaches over for james’ nightstand automagically, the top drawer where he’s thankful that there is some lube in there. he smirks at james, who furrows his brows at him.

“i’m just thinking the sight of you getting lube first thing after you landed in madrid,” toni responds.

james scoffs, but he turns even redder. 

“it’s hot,” toni assures him. “you can’t help but crave cock.”

“only for you,” james says quickly, wrapping his legs around toni’s hips.

toni groans, kisses james before sitting up. “turn around.”

james does just that; automatically sets himself up on his hands and knees, putting himself on display for toni. toni grabs his ass, kneads into the thickness and james whimpers. 

“this is mine,” toni says. “right?”

“mhm,” james breathes.

“good.”

toni takes his time fingering james open, he does, but it’s only a few minutes when james is cursing at toni to get his dick inside him. toni presses his hips flush against james’ ass. they both moan when his dick makes contact. 

“c’mon toni,” james whines. “need you to fill me up.”

toni pauses. “no condom?”

“no, i—“ james stutters.

“i got you baby,” toni says. 

toni finally lines his dick up and presses in. he’s had james in spurts, quick meetings and mostly phone calls and he thinks apart from james physically being here, he’s missed this part the most. 

when toni bottoms out, they both groan. 

they stay pressed together like that. toni leans over and starts to bite and kiss at the back of james nape. toni is waiting for signal to move when james makes a thoughtful noise. 

“what is it, love?” 

“you’re not as big as i remembered,” james says cheekily, squeezing around toni.

toni sputters and then promptly loses all air in his lungs. 

“you’re still as tight as i remembered,” toni grunts. 

james laughs, but it’s a little choked and toni grins. 

“doesn’t matter anyway, i still remember how to make you come,” toni says. he grips tightly to james hips pulls all the way out before slamming back in. toni watches smugly as james scrambles for the sheets to grips on, moaning loudly.

toni fucks james on his hands and knees relentlessly, like he can’t control himself, occasionally bending down to nip at his shoulders. james is close, he can tell by the speed he’s moving his hand up and down his unattended to cock. toni pulls out, ignoring james’ protests and flipping him over before sliding back in again.

“oh my god,” james says, he closed his eyes. “kiss me.”

toni obeys. he doesn’t kiss james’ mouth first though. his lips land on james collarbone, sucking a mark that he knows he’ll get shit for before james loses patience, grabs toni’s face in his hands. the kiss is messy and without much tact, but toni enjoys it nonetheless. when toni hits the spot, james is ordering him to do it again, toni, please.

“wonder if those boys at bayern can fuck you like i can,” toni says absently. he doesn’t even know who he’s referring to, he’s just talking shit, but if james pushing back into toni’s thrusts is anything to go by, it’s working. 

“no,” james whines. his eyes are still screwed shut. “never.”

“gonna come,” toni moans.

“me too,” james says. toni wraps his hand around james’ cock, squeezing tight and stroking him fast. 

“oh fuck” james sounds like the air was knocked out of him. he comes all over toni’s fist. toni growls before he’s following james and coming inside. james is holding on tightly to his biceps and he’ll be disappointed if he doesn’t see finger marks.

“fuck,” toni says after he pulls out and rolls onto his back beside james. 

“i never…” james starts and then stops.

toni cracks an eye open and turns to the man beside him. “you never what?”

“fucked anyone of my teammates besides you,” james responds.

“it was just dirty talk,” toni says quickly. “even if you did, i don’t care.”

“i’m just saying,” james says, then he sits up. “we have to shower.”

“now?”

“yes!” james looks confused. “i can’t sleep like this.”

toni doesn’t pout. “why not?”

james pauses, then smirks. “i’m sure the bruises on my hips are sufficient enough reminder.”

toni can’t go again, he really can’t. but james words do attempt to make their way straight to his groin. 

—  
toni wakes up alone in the large bed.

he doesn’t panic, of course, he knows that there is a super excited seven year old downstairs eager for breakfast. he walks into james’ en-suite and washes up for the day with whatever james left him to use.

there’s a pair of t-shirt and shorts at the end of the bed that toni hadn’t noticed before, and he smiles into the wash cloth that he drying his face with. he had brought clothes to wear, but he’ll gladly wear a shirt of james’ if he wants him to.

“you slept over too!” salomé accuses suspiciously when toni reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“i did,” toni laughs. he sniffs the air. “what did you guys make?”

“papi says it’s a surprise.”

“okay,” toni places a finger to his lips and lets salomé guide him into the kitchen.

when he gets to the kitchen, there’s already a plate set for him on the island, beside james and across from salomé. 

toni learns more about unicorns than he ever thought he would. 

then, when he gets in his car, he drives off with a smile, the promise of getting a phone call later tonight still ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 freedom for james


End file.
